Simplify the expression. $ (7n^{5}+5n) - ( 5n^{5}-2n) - ( 3n^{7}+3n^{5}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(7n^{5}+5n) + (-5n^{5}+2n) + (-3n^{7}-3n^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7n^{5}+5n - 5n^{5}+2n - 3n^{7}-3n^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 n^5} + {5 n} - \color{#DF0030}{5 n^5} + {2 n} - {3 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 n^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^5} + { n} $ Add the coefficients. $-3n^{7}-n^{5}+7n$